This invention relates generally to optical devices for magnifying or enlarging viewed images. More particularly, this invention relates to a relatively lightweight and inexpensive pair of binocular eyeglasses which can be worn comfortably and adjusted easily for use in magnifying observed images, for example, while watching television or observing sporting events or the like.
Optical devices such as telescopes, binoculars, and the like are relatively well known in the art for use in magnifying or enlarging observed images. Such optical devices conventionally include eyepiece and objective lenses mounted within an elongated tubular housing in spaced relation along an optical axis. Adjustment means is normally provided to vary the spacing between the eyepiece and objective lenses to select the range at which images can be viewed in relatively sharp focus.
While prior art binoculars and telescope devices accommodate viewing of images at relatively long-range distances, their use can be cumbersome or inconvenient in some situations. For example, binoculars are commonly used by spectators during sporting events, theatrical or operatic productions, and the like to afford a better or close-up view of the event. However, the binoculars tend to be relatively heavy and bulky and are not adapted for direct mounting and wearing upon the viewer's head but instead must be held manually in front of the viewer's eyes. As a result, the viewer tends to observe the event through the binoculars at intermittent intervals and not for any sustained period of time. Moreover, the requirement to look through the tubular housing structure can be distracting to some viewers, resulting in a tendency to avoid use of the binoculars for purposes of avoiding eye fatigue.
In addition, traditional binoculars and/or telescope devices have not been adapted in a convenient and relatively inexpensive form for viewing relatively close-range images, for example, while watching television or the like. However, magnification of television images for easier viewing can be extremely beneficial when the television is relatively small or when the viewer is located at a significant distance from the television. Moreover, magnification of television images can be beneficial to persons having certain vision deficiencies, such as myopia.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple and relatively inexpensive optical device in the form of binocular eyeglasses which can be worn comfortably and over a prolonged time period, and which includes optical elements for magnification of observed images.